The rapid, world-wide expansion in cellular networks combined with keener competition among network operators, has meant an ever increasing need for continuous improvement as to quality and accessibility of networks as stated.
Where the network operator is concerned, higher quality and better accessibility must be obtained while at the same time prices of calls and other services should be kept as low as possible. Subscribers expect the operator of the cellular network to be able to offer services of a high quality at a price comparable to that of fixed installed networks.
To meet these requirements, the applicant has developed a system for monitoring cellular networks as stated, namely a system comprising an operator's tool for testing, verification, planning and maintenance, as well as continuous inspection and monitoring of cellular networks
With this system, the operator will be able to verify his planning and restructuring of cells for expanding and enhancing the network, to detect problems in existing networks as seen from the subscriber's point of view, and with speed and efficiency take steps to resolve any problem as stated. Because the system comprises manageable electronic data, it will be possible for the operator to obtain statistical lists to be used in analysing the quality of the network, and also to obtain at desired points in the network and at any time, a clear picture of the immediate and future measures which need to be implemented in order to maintain an optimal network.